Super Junior Diaries
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Hai, apakah kalian ELF?/Bukan.../Bukan si peri kecil secara harfiah tetapi ELF yang ku maksud adalah Ever Lasting Friend, si peri kecilnya Super Junior/Jika iya, silahkan lanjutkan membaca/Jika tidak, kalian boleh tetap membaca/Nah, selamat datang di "Super Junior Diaries"/Part 6 Siwon dan Kyuhyun/
1. Chapter 1

Hai, apakah kalian ELF?

Bukan...

Bukan si peri kecil secara harfiah tetapi ELF yang ku maksud adalah Ever Lasting Friend, si peri kecilnya Super Junior.

Jika iya, silahkan lanjutkan membaca

Jika tidak, kalian boleh tetap membaca

Nah, selamat datang di "Super Junior Diaries"

 _Kami tuliskan kisah sehari-hari kami untuk melukiskan kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi._

 **Donghae, Si tangan medusa**

Asumsikan bahwa semua anggota Super Junior sedang "miskin" jadwal. Sehingga mereka ber-15 berada di dorm sedang bersantai ataupun melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Jangan pedulikan anggota lain, dalam cerita kali ini fokus hanya tertuju pada Donghae, Siwon dan Ryeowook.

Donghae, si pria tampan dengan wajah polos dan otak yang terkadang juga ikut menjadi polos, melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang di antara lorong-lorong _flat_ menuju dorm lantai 11. Entah apa yang dia incar disana, padahal selama ini dia tinggal di dorm lantai 12 dan disana tak sepi.

" _Annyeong_."

Suara riang dari pemilik darah A itu menggema membuat Ryeowook memperdengarkan suara indahnya dengan hanya berteriak menyambut Donghae. Tak perlu dikhawatirkan, Ryeowook pasti sedang berada didapur, memasak untuk makan siang mereka. Donghae mengusap-ngusap perut ratanya perlahan, dia sudah mulai lapar ternyata.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya kini tertuju menatap seorang namja yang hampir seumuran dengannya sedang memainkan _smartphone_.

"Siwon- _ah_." Siwon yang duduk di sofa hanya mendongak sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan _smartphone_ di tangannya.

Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, dia sangat tidak suka tak diperhatikan. "Kau sedang apa?" Dengan kecepatan kilat kini, Donghae telah duduk di sebelah Siwon dengan kedua kaki yang dilipat dan tubuh yang menghadap Siwon.

" _Don't distrub me_." Donghae menyeringitkan dahinya, saat sekolah dulu, bahasa inggris merupakan pelajaran yang sama sekali tak bersahabat dengannya.

"Artinya apa?" Katanya dengan nada polos yang kentara.

"Artinya kau _babo_." Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Donghae memasang wajah kesalnya. Walaupun dia memang bodoh, seperti yang Siwon katakan tentang dirinya, tetapi setidaknya dia tahu itu bukan arti dari kata-kata Siwon tadi.

" _Aissh_ , kau ini. Hargailah aku. Aku ini _hyung_ -mu secara legal."

Ingat dalam catatan sipil, Siwon lahir pada tahun 1987 sehingga secara jelas Donghae adalah _hyung_ -nya.

"Aku tak mau mengakuinya." Lagi! Kata yang lumayan kasar itu keluar dari mulut Siwon membuat Donghae menghembuskan napasnya.

"Dasar kau. Kenapa mulutmu menjadi kasar begitu?" Donghae berkata sambil membenarkan cara duduknya.

"Untuk menghadapimu, mulut yang kasar memang diperlukan." Matanya masih terus terpaku pada layar ponselnya. "Dan lagipula." Dia meletakkan ponselnya perlahan, kaki-kaki kokohnya beranjak berdiri. "Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu." Siwon tersenyum perlahan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. "Dan jangan ganggu ponselku." Katanya seakan tahu bahwa tangan milik Donghae kini telah siap menerkam ponsel miliknya.

Donghae mendengus kesal, padahal dia cuman sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sejak tadi Siwon kerjakan. Dengan tingkat keingin tahuan yang sangat besar mungkin sebaiknya dia ganti tipe darah saja, darah A memang terkadang tak cocok dengan tingkah lakunya yang terkadang mirip Eunhyuk, (darah O adalah orang yang sangat ingin tahu dan periang).

Dia memanjangkan lehernya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Siwon telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil ponsel putih yang tergeletak manis itu.

" _Eoh_? Kenapa ponselnya tiba-tiba mati?" Tangannya dengan perlahan menggeser-geser di layar berharap ada tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa ponselnya itu masih bisa diselamatkan.

Entah kenapa layar berukuran persegi panjang itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyala membuat namja bertampang anak-anak itu panik, walaupun dia tak mengeluarkan suara yang cukup berarti. Gawat kalau Siwon tahu kalau ponsel dengan merk apel tergigitnya sedikit itu rusak.

Dia meletakkan ponsel itu di tempatnya semula dengan perlahan. Kakinya turun perlahan, dengan langkah tenang maupun pasti dia berjalan perlahan.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ , kamarmu tidak di kunci, kan?" Donghae berteriak perlahan, hanya ingin membuat semua penghuni drom lantai itu mendengar.

"Kau mau apa di kamarku, _hyung_?" Lagi, suara tak kalah nyaring membalas perkataan Donghae.

"Mungkin hanya tidur." Jawab Donghae sekena mungkin, dia hanya berusaha lepas dari Choi Siwon.

"Tidak di kunci kok." Seperti pelari yang telah diberi kode untuk berlari, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan secepat kilat. Dia berlari menuju sebuah pintu paling ujung, tangannya terangkat membuka pintu, dia lalu mentup dengan pelan pintunya.

Ruangan kecil itu di dominasi dengan warna sederhana, sama sekali tak berubah dari biasanya. Walaupun ruangan itu terlihat sempit dengan dua kasur, tetapi tetap saja terlihat nyaman. Donghae langsung mendudukkan dirinya di meja belajar, menekan tombol _on_ pada laptop Ryeowook yang tergeletak manis disana. Cahaya dari layar laptop itu membuat senyumnya terkembang, karena setidaknya dia bisa menghidupkan sesuatu tanpa merusaknya.

Tapi senyuman itu mendadak luntur beriringan dengan hilangnya cahaya di layar. Donghae dengan spontan dengan terus menekan tombol _on_ tetapi nihil. Sepertinya laptop Ryeowook berakhir sama dengan ponsel milik Siwon. Dia menegakkan badannya bersiap untuk lari dari rumah ini, karena dua orang yang 'kalau marah sangat seram' akan segera datang dan mencercanya dengan banyak ocehan atau didiamkan selama dua minggu. Entahlah Donghae tak tahu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghilang dari dorm lantai 11 itu.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ , aku pulang dulu. Aku ada jadwal." Donghae berteriak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dorm lantai 11 itu, menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Siwon bingung ketika dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Donghae yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Ada jadwal katanya." Kata Ryeowook yang keluar dari dapur, dia segera keluar dari dapur ketika mendengar suara baritone Siwon.

"Jadwal apa? Tumben sekali anak itu semangat." Siwon mendudukkan dirinya, tangannya dengan cepat menyambar ponsel miliknya.

Muka _foker pace_ itu mendadak panik, ponsel miliknya itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hidup. Beberapa kali dia mencoba berbagai cara tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kenapa ponselku mati?" Ryeowook menoleh menatap Siwon, ada raut wajah bingung dan khawatir disana dan ketika kalimat kedua yang keluar dari Siwon mampu membuat Ryeowook panik. "Pasti ini gara-gara ikan itu. Lee Donghaeeeeee."

Tanpa basa basi, Ryeowook menuju kamarnya, bukankah tadi si ikan amis itu sempat masuk ke kamarnya dan tiba-tiba saja keluar dengan segera. Orang yang patut dicurigakan bukan?

Dan kita semua tahu bahwa barang elektronik kesayangan Ryeowook juga bernasib sama dengan ponsel milik Siwon.

"Donghaeeeee _hyung_."

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana akhirnya, yang pastinya dua orang yang sedang marah itu seram, telah memiliki peluru untuk membuat ikan amis itu tak akan menyentuh barang-barang elektronik mereka.

 _Spoiler..._

 _Come To Play, 2009_

 _MC: Apakah ada orang yang ingin dia meminta maaf padamu?_

 _Ryeowook: Ada_

 _MC: Siapa?_

 _Ryeowook: Donghae-ssi. Berapa hari yang lalu kami pergi ke Taiwan. Karena tak mungkin membawa piano milik ku, manajer memasukkan aplikasi untuk membuat lagu di laptopku dan semua lagu yang diarrangsement telah ada disana._

 _Tetapi ketika sampai di Taiwan Donghae merusak komputerku dan menyebabkan semua file milikku hilang._


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Drama and Family**

 **Cast: Member Of Super Junior**

 **Rating: Semua umur**

 **Warning: miss typos**

 **...**

Hai, apakah kalian ELF?

Bukan...

Bukan si peri kecil secara harfiah tetapi ELF yang ku maksud adalah Ever Lasting Friend, si peri kecilnya Super Junior.

Jika iya, silahkan lanjutkan membaca

Jika tidak, kalian boleh tetap membaca

Nah, selamat datang di "Super Junior Diaries"

...

 _Kami tuliskan kisah sehari-hari kami untuk melukiskan kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi._

...

 **Eunhyuk, si food ambition**

Lembaran kedua ini dikhususkan untuk si dancing machine Super Junior, si ikan teri yang nggak bisa gemuk walaupun dia mencoba memakan satu gunung makanan, tapi Ryeowook juga nggak bakal sanggup buat masak sebanyak itu sih.

Oke lupakan! Kita kembali ke topik utama. Si Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk ini merupakan namja yang sangat periang karena pengaruh dari golongan darahnya. Namja dengan gummy smile walaupun wajahnya sama sekali tak mendukung, bersyukurlah karena dia selalu di kelilingi oleh Siwon dan Donghae *plakk* *dihajar*

Eunhyuk dengan tubuh kecil dan kurus itu sebenarnya memiliki nafsu makan yang sangat tinggi. Berterima kasihlah kepada keadaan tubuhnya, dia seperti mempunyai tempat penyimpanan lemak di bawah kulitnya sehingga tubuh kurus itu tetap terjaga. Karena kemampuan 'super' inilah yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk yang cengeng ini sangat pelit.

Di ruang makan telah duduk 4 orang anggota Super Junior. Mereka adalah Donghae, Siwon, Henry dan Kibum. Kibum yang tak terlalu aktif lagi di Super Junior ini berkunjung untuk melepas rindu dengan teman-temannya. Ada kejadian yang membuatnya mendadak rindu suasana di dorm.

Mereka ber-empat punya kesibukan masing-masing dan sama tak ada obrolan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Terkadang diam adalah penyampaian perasaan yang tepat. Sang peran utama kini tengah asyik memotong-motong apel untuknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan keempat temannya itu.

Dengan langkah yang riang dan lepas, Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di tengah-tengah Donghae dan Siwon serta tepat didepan Henry dan Kibum, setelah memotong-motong apel miliknya kedalam beberapa bagian.

Bunyi piring yang beradu dengan meja kayu membuat semua orang yang duduk di meja makan itu mendongak menatap kedatangan Eunhyuk.

"Apa? Kalau kalian mau potong sendiri. Jangan minta punyaku." Eunhyuk mendesis perlahan ketika melihat tatapan lapar dari mereka bertiga.

Kibum yang biasanya tak selalu banyak omong kembali menundukkan kepalanya, fokus dengan smartphone sedangkan sang predator kedua yaitu Henry, kini sibuk dengan benang putih didepannya. Oke lupakan, kebiasaan aneh pemilik golongan AB ini.

Tapi jangan kira, makanan penutup -tetapi bukan terakhir baginya itu akan selamat dari tangan kedua predator selanjutnya. Dengan kemampuan tangan cepatnya, Siwon berhasil memasukkan satu potong apel kedalam mulutnya membuat Eunhyuk mendelik menatap namja tampan itu.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau ingin apel, kupas sendiri." Eunhyuk berkata sambil menarik piringnya kesamping.

Tapi bukankah itu kesalahan yang besar? Lagi, sebuah tangan kini melayang menyentuh apel milik Eunhyuk dan membuatnya berakhir menemui enzim lipase milik Donghae.

"Kyaa, ikan sialan." Satu pukulan ringan kini dilayangkan di kepala Siwon dan Donghae membuat kedua makhluk nan suka protes ini melayangkan kata-kata yang cukup kasar kalau orang-orang belum mengenal kedekatan mereka.

Disaat ketiga namja dengan line sama itu bertengkar, Henry dengan tangan lincahnya menarik piring berisi apel tersebut. Bukankah apel manis nan segar ini tak boleh di sia-siakan hanya karena pertengkaran tiga orang bodoh itu.

" _Hyung_ , ayo makan. Kau sudah lama tidak mencicipi apel manis dari dorm ini bukan?" Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya ketika sadar bahwa Henry memanggil dirinya.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_ bisa marah." Henry bahkan sudah memasukkan potongan apel pertama kedalam mulutnya.

" _Gwechanayo_. Ahhhhh." Tangan Henry bergerak menyuapi Kibum. Ah mungkin kalau ada beberapa ELF yang melihat kejadian itu, akan ada couple baru yaitu HenBum atau BumRy.

Aksi saling suap-suapan terus berlangsung tanpa diketahui oleh ketiga orang yang sedang bertengkar dengan hebat. Apel berwarna putih segar itu berangsur habis, Henry mendorong kembali piring yang tak berisi itu ke tempat semula. Mata ketiga orang itu masih belum sadar akan objek yang mereka perebutkan itu telah habis.

"Terima kasih apelnya, Eunhyuk _hyung_. Kami makan dengan lahap."

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang, dia melayangkan matanya menatap piring yang telah kosong. Dan jangan tanyakan betapa marahnya dia.

"KYAA KIM KIBUM HENRY LAU. Kalian akan mati."

...

 _Spoiler_

 _Radio Star, 2012_

 _Eunhyuk: Ada saat dimana aku dan Siwon tidak berbicara selama beberapa hari?_

 _Ketika di pesawat, kami memesan buah untuk makanan penutup._

 _Ketika buah Siwon habis, dia meminta milikku dan aku melarangnya._

 _Siwon: Aku hanya memintanya satu_

 _Eunhyuk: Kau bisa memesan lagi *ngomong ke Siwon*_

 _Ketika tangan Siwon mengambil buah milikku, aku berteriak "Pencuri" dan membuat aku dan Siwon tidak berbicara selama beberapa hari_

 _..._

TBC

...

 **hallo, thank you udah ada yang review untuk cerita super aneh ini. cerita ini sudah lama sebenarnya tapi dipendam dalam arsip lama banget. oh iya, cerita ini kayak diary gitu, jadi satu chapter menceritakan satu member. jadi yang tanya bagaimana keadaan Donghae, dia baik-baik aja kok *eh*  
**

 **REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: Drama and Family**

 **Cast: Member Of Super Junior**

 **Rating: Semua umur**

 **Warning: miss typos**

Hai, apakah kalian ELF?

Bukan...

Bukan si peri kecil secara harfiah tetapi ELF yang ku maksud adalah Ever Lasting Friend, si peri kecilnya Super Junior.

Jika iya, silahkan lanjutkan membaca

Jika tidak, kalian boleh tetap membaca

Nah, selamat datang di "Super Junior Diaries"

...

 _Kami tuliskan kisah sehari-hari kami untuk melukiskan kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi._

...

Kyuhyun, Second Chance

...

Bulan kini telah menarik selimut hitam berbintang miliknya, menjadikan pemberi kehangatan bagi langit biru. Lalu lintas jalanan kini tak lagi seramai sebelumnya, jarum jam telah hampir menjelajahi separuh lingkarannya. Mereka berempat baru saja selesai melakukan kerja mereka, mengisi jadwal malam hingga dini hari ini di sebuah radio. Muka mereka sama sekali tak menampakan kesusahan, mood mereka sedang tinggi sekarang. Tak ada rasa khawatir dan curiga yang mereka rasakan, semua berjalan baik-baik saja.

Leeteuk dan Shindong sedang asyik memainkan radio van, mengotak-atik mencari saluran yang bagus bagi mereka. Eunhyuk kini sedang memejamkan matanya hanya sebentar, jadwal besok menyita energinya sehingga kini dia harus mengumpulkan energi sebisanya. Kyuhyun –si _maknae_ , mengistirahatkan badan dan otaknya, dia menjadikan paha Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelahnya sebagai bantal darurat, telinga kini dimandikan oleh lagu-lagu yang keluar dari earphonenya.

Dengkuran terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun, menandakan betapa tubuh capek dengan semua aktivitas yang baru dia jalani. Eunhyuk memberikan elusan ringan ketika dia juga berusaha untuk menjemput mimpi indah miliknya. Mobil mereka bergerak lambat, menjadikan penghantar tidur yang cocok.

"Suara apa itu, _hyung_?" Tanya Leeteuk ketika mobil mereka menerima guncangan hebat diiringi dengan suara ledakan. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada ban bagian belakang.

Manajer mereka sama sekali tak menjawab, tak ingin konsentrasinya dibubarkan. Tangannya kini masih sibuk memutar-mutar kemudi mereka. Goncangan yang mereka alami membuat, Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidur sementaranya, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan bingung.

" _Hyung_." Leeteuk terkejut ketika mobil itu berputar beberapa kali ke kiri membuat dirinya kini diserang kepanikan. Shindong disebelahnya kini sibuk berkomat-kamit mengucapkan beberapa doa yang dia ketahui. Eunhyuk sendiri sedang memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan semua kegaduhan yang terjadi pada mobil mereka.

Semua berjalan cepat, mereka tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ketika kesadaran itu kembali, mereka telah tergeletak dijalanan dengan mata mereka memandang langit hitam penuh dengan bintang.

"Eunhyuk _-ah_ , kau tidak apa-apa." Suara Leeteuk terdengar memenuhi telinganya setelah suara itu juga memanggil Shindong yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Tak apa-apa, _hyung_." Serunya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cukup susah.

"Kyuhyun mana?" Eunhyuk sontak mengedarkan mencari keberadaan _maknae_ mereka itu, Leeteuk kini berjalan kearah mobil mereka yang terbalik mencari keadaan Kyuhyun disana.

"KYUHYUNNNN." Eunhyuk berlari ketika menemukan tubuh tak berdaya Kyuhyun di kegelapan malam.

Tangan Eunhyuk bergerak, menyentuh tangan dingin milik Kyuhyun, mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyu. Kau tak akan meninggal." Kata Eunhyuk ketika mendengar Kyuhyun terus saja mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata aneh yang seolah-seolah sebagai kata-kata terakhir hidupnya.

" _Hyung_ , lakukan sesuatu." Eunhyuk berkata ketika Leeteuk dan Shindong telah berada didekatnya. Matanya kini telah dibanjiri oleh airmata, matanya sama sekali tak sanggup lagi melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak berdaya. "Kau tak akan meninggal. Kau tak akan meninggal. _Hyung_ ada disini. _Hyung_ tak akan membiarkanmu meninggal seperti ini."

Leeteuk dan Shindong merogoh kantong mereka dan tak menemukan ponsel pintar milik mereka. Panik menyerang. Beberapa reporter telah berada disana, mengangkat kamera mereka, merekam semua kejadian yang berada didepan mereka. Leeteuk beberapa kali berteriak meminta mereka untuk berhenti merekam dan menolong mereka tetapi mereka terus saja mereka tanpa berniat menghapus kekhawatiran mereka terhadap keberadaan jiwa _maknae_ mereka.

"Leeteuk- _ssi_ , ada apa ini?" Secercah harapan seolah oleh dikirim oleh Tuhan kepada mereka. Mungkin mereka bisa bernapas lega untuk kali ini.

...

"Kami tidak bisa menjanjikan hal-hal baik untuk kalian semua." Isak tangis tertahan kini terdengar dari beberapa orang yang berada diruangan ini. "Kita sebaiknya terus saja berdoa, berharap Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik baginya."

Yesung yang sedang terduduk kini tak bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya, disebelah Siwon terus mengelus punggung _hyung_ nya itu, walaupun sebenarnya dia terus berusaha membentengi dirinya untuk tak juga menangis.

"Kyuhyun _-ah_ , sadarlah. Kembalilah kepada kami, _hyung_ akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau boleh memakan ice cream, _hyung_ tak akan menendangnya, kau bisa makan dengan puas. Karena itulah, sadarlah Kyuhyun _-ah_." Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Elusan Siwon tak henti-henti. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin menangis, seseorang yang berumur semuda Kyuhyun mendekati kematian. Kepalanya mendongak, menahan airmatanya jatuh. Dia melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang tunggu. Mereka, sejak dua tahun debut, tak pernah seperti ini, menangis bersama dengan ketulusan. Dengan status mereka sebagai artis yang tak tahu apakah besok mereka akan berada dalam status artis itu lagi, mereka selalu memasang wajah waspada kepada setiap orang disekitar mereka, jika-jika ada seseorang yang menusuk mereka dari belakang.

Tetapi kini Siwon mengerti, mereka –Super Junior, membutuhkan satu sama lain, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi kepada mereka semua, mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain dan tak ingin satu orangpun menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Tak terkecuali Cho Kyuhyun, yang notabene baru bersama mereka sekitar satu tahun lebih.

Mereka semua menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun selamanya menjadi salah satu _maknae_ mereka.

...

Tetapi mungkin ada balasan untuk mereka.

"Heyyy, Cho Kyuhyun, kau kemana-kan makanan Heebum?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau apa-kan kamarku?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kau tak berniat bangun di pagi hari, jangan hidupkan alarmmu."

"Cho Kyuhyunnnn."

"Cho Kyuhyunnnn."

"Cho Kyuhyunnnnnnnnnn."

Kalau begini, mungkin Siwon hanya bisa menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone setiap kali kejadian ini berulang.

...

 _Spoiler_

 _Radio Star, 2012_

 _*bermula dari Siwon yang bilang kalau dia sangat senang Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan 2007*_

 _Leeteuk : Yang bersama Kyuhyun saat kecelakaan adalah kami bertiga._

 _Eunhyuk : Kyuhyun tidur di pahaku dan dia sedang memakai earphone sehingga dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kejadian kecelakaan itu._

 _Siwon : Tempat duduk dibelakang van adalah tempat berbahaya. Itu terbuka._

 _Leeteuk : Kejadiannya terjadi, kami mempunyai jadwal setelah mengisi radio. Kami dalam mood yang sangat bagus. Pengemudi tak terlalu baik keadaannya. Kami berputar sebanyak dua atau tiga kali di Olympics Bridge dan van terjungkar balik. Kami yang berada dibelakang mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kepalaku terbentur. Ketika aku membuka mataku, manajer yang mengemudi berlari ke tengah jalan dan berniat bunuh diri. Lalu aku berteriak, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Shindong dan Eunhyuk menyahut, "Hyung, aku baik-baik saja.", lalu aku bertanya, "Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dimana?" Kami tidak bisa menemukannya._

 _Eunhyuk : Lalu aku menemukan sesuatu berbaring di aspal, jauh dari mobil sekitar 20-30 meter. Aku berlari kesana. Celana Kyuhyun robek. Aku terkejut, dan berteriak, "Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?". Aku tidak tahu dia ingat atau tidak tetapi dia terus berkata sesuatu yang aneh. Kami berteriak, dan menyuruh seseorang menelepon ambulan tetapi reporter yang berada disana malah merekam kami. Kami menyuruh mereka berhenti dan menelepon ambulan. Mereka mulai bertanya._

 _Eunhyuk : Untungnya ada manajernya Shinhwa sunbaenim, dia datang menolong kami._

 _Kyuhyun : Sebenarnya sewaktu kejadian, aku kehilangan beberapa ingatanku. Aku terbangun dan aku berada dijalanan. Aku tak merasakan tubuhku. Aku pikir, inilah bagaimana orang meninggal. Aku berfikir tentang semua kesalahanku dan mulai berdoa. Aku terus berdoa dan Eunhyuk datang dan berdoa bersamaku sambil menangis._

 _Eunhyuk : Kau tak akan meninggal. Kau akan baik-baik saja._

 _Kyuhyun : Setelah itu aku kehilangan kesadaran dan ketika sadar aku sudah di rumah sakit._

...

p.s

spoilernya banyak saya potong. Mungkin kalau nggak saya potong, bisa memenuhi satu halaman. Saya tahu cerita ini pasti berbekas banget di hati semua ELF, mungkin bisa dibilang ini titik balik dari Super Junior sendiri. Nggak bisa dipungkiri sejak kejadian hampir kehilangan Kyuhyun ini, mereka menjadi menghargai kehadiran setiap member begitu berarti di hati mereka.

Saya sebenarnya mau membalas satu persatu review tapi reviewnya sama sekali nggak muncul di FFN -_-. Btw makasih banget yang udah review, favorite dan follow cerita ini. Dan satu lagi, saya kehilangan beberapa variety show SJ dibawah tahun 2012, strong heart, SJM taiwan, jadi saya kebanyakan ngambil fakta dari Radio Star.

Dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yang udah review, follow, favorite dan baca saja. Ada kritik dan saran silahkan review dan kalau boleh kalau ada yang punya link variety show intimate note *bener nggak tulisannya* boleh kirimin ke saya *plakk*

Btw, judulnya sama kayak caption Kyuhyun di Strong Heart

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre: Drama and Family**

 **Cast: Member Of Super Junior**

 **Rating: Semua umur**

 **Warning: miss typos**

Hai, apakah kalian ELF?

Bukan...

Bukan si peri kecil secara harfiah tetapi ELF yang ku maksud adalah Ever Lasting Friend, si peri kecilnya Super Junior.

Jika iya, silahkan lanjutkan membaca

Jika tidak, kalian boleh tetap membaca

Nah, selamat datang di "Super Junior Diaries"

...

 _Kami tuliskan kisah sehari-hari kami untuk melukiskan kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi._

...

Kangin, i'm sorry

...

Dia bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan malam. Lampu kamarnya –yang sudah lama tak dihuninya, sengaja tak dia hidupkan. Dia seolah membiarkan semua kegelapan menghampirinya dan memasuki setiap syaraf kepalanya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kertas putih bertinta hitam dengan cap pos resmi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, surat balasan pendaftaran wajib militernya baru saja datang. Semua rasa bercampur aduk otaknya, rasa bersalah dan juga kemarahan membebani otaknya. Tangannya yang kosong meremas perlahan sprei kasur miliknya, menyalurkan semua rasa sesal yang berada di otaknya.

Akan berakhir disini. Semua yang dia lakukan sejak beberapa tahun ini, akan berakhir disini. Semua kerja keras dan impiannya. Dia melayangkan tinjunya ke kasur, mengapa dia harus menerima ini semua? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah di masa lalu sehingga dia dihukum seperti ini?

Dia harus mengambil wajib militer lebih dulu daripada member lain yang bahkan lebih tua darinya. Dia harus melakukan semua yang diinginkan oleh direktur untuk meredakan semua kegaduhan –yang memang dia-lah yang membuat. Tetapi kenapa semua orang membebankan semua kesalahan kepadanya? Bukankah bukan hanya dia yang salah? Kenapa semua orang melayangkan marah kepadanya? Dia hanya membela diri.

Dia menghela napasnya perlahan. Super Junior akan melakukan semua aktivitas tanpa ditemani dirinya seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh direktur. Dia menyeringai. Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan lebih baik daripada bersama dirinya? Apakah para member akan meninggalkannya di jurang kegelapan ini dan mengecap kenyamanan serta kepopuleran hanya mereka sendiri?

Yah. Mungkin mereka lebih baik mengalami waktu yang sulit sehingga mereka sama sekali tak meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia hanya tidak ingin sendiri.

"Hyung, kau didalam?" Sebuah ketukan pintu membuatnya mendongak, ada rasa enggan untuk membuka pintu sehingga maknae-nya dalam grup itu dapat masuk kedalam ruang gelap miliknya.

"Kenapa kamarmu gelap begini?" Maknae-nya itu memakai masker dan topi. Dia bergerak menuju tombl lampu dan menekannya membuat kamar kini terlihat terang akibat lampu.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Kyuhyun-ah?" Suara terdengar dingin, walaupun Kangin masih berusaha menekan nada suaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum?"

...

Kyuhyun kembali menuangkan soju ke gelas kecil milik Kangin. Dia juga menegak minuman berakohol itu dengan perlahan, membiarkannya meninggalkan sedikit rasa terbakar tenggorokannya.

"Apa aku membuat kalian merasa kesulitan akhir-akhir ini?" Kangin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa menit bungkam dengan hanya menerima tuangan minuman dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti tahu, bukan?" Kangin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Maknae-nya itu benar, dia tahu segalanya apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang Super Junior karena dia.

"Aku namja jahat, bukan?" Kangin membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, sungguh kepalanya sakit, bukan akibat minuman yang berenang-renang di tenggorokkannya tetapi lebih kepada serangan luar.

"Kau tahu, hyung, aku rasa semua masalah akan selalu datang kepada kita. Mungkin kali ini harus berasal dari dirimu, hyung, mungkin besok atau lusa aku yang melakukannya secara tak sengaja. Tapi kau tahu bukan, kami akan selalu berada di sebelahmu, apapun yang terjadi." Kyuhyun melayangkan gelas kecil itu, menuangkan liquid didalamnya kedalam mulutnya. "Yah. Walaupun kita tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

...

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Kangin melebarkan pandangannya menatap semua wajah kusam milik anggota Super Junior lainnya. "Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik dan pulang dengan gagah."

...

 _Spoiler_

 _All About Super Junior, Healing Junior, 2014_

 _Kangin : Aku belum pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya tetapi ketika aku pergi (militer), aku berharap bahwa kalian akan mengalami waktu yang sulit. Aku minta maaf. Aku salah. Aku akan bekerja keras lagi jadi ayo lakukan. Aku yang akan mendekati (kepopuleran) kalian. Aku berfikir bahwa Super Junior sudah membuat nama bagi diri mereka sendiri bukan hanya di Asia tetapi di seluruh dunia. Aku benci mempunyai perasaan bahwa aku membuat grup dalam waktu yang sulit. Aku tidak mau media mengatakan hal buruk tentang Super Junior karena aku._

 _Aku hanya ingin berbaring di tempat tidurku dengan tanpa matahari atau suara di sekitarku. Lalu Kyuhyun tadi kepadaku. Dia berkata ayo minum denganku. Dan aku sangat sedih ketika sampai dirumah._

 _Kyuhyun : Aku tahu kejadian itu sangat berat untukmu. Jadi, aku ingin berada bersamamu sebagai member._

...


	5. Chapter 5

Heechul Part 1 , My Intimate Note

...

Suasana dorm lebih riuh daripada biasanya –memang selalu riuh, apalagi ketika beberapa member kini masih berada didalamnya. Mungkin beberapa burung yang ingin hinggap di salah satu blakon, menurunkan niatnya. Pagi itu dimulai dengan teriakkan Heechul yang melengking mengerikan, dia mendorong pintu dorm lantai 13 dengan sedikit kasar.

"Donghae-ya, Eunhyuk-ah." Kepalanya bergerak-gerak tak karuan mencari kedua dongsaeng yang menempati dorm ini.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Eunhyuk berteriak dari dapur, dari cara bicaranya yang sedikit aneh, bisa dikatakan dia sedang berada didepan kulkas memakan semua persediaan susu stawberry.

"Eh, hyung kemari ada apa?" Donghae mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Dari raut wajahnya yang agak kusut, Heechul pasti telah membangunkannya secara paksa dari tidurnya.

"Apa kau melihat t-shirt kesayanganku?" Heechul berjalan mendekati Donghae yang kini tengah memasang wajah bingung.

"Aniya. Memang t-shirt aneh mana yang hilang." Heechul hampir saja melepaskan sepatunya dan menggetok kepala Donghae dengan keras. Tetapi dia menahan semuanya, senyum cerah yang sengaja dipaksakan.

"Itu t-shirt kesayanganku hadiah ulang tahun dari Hara. Yang punya garis-garis warna hitam putih." Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dia sepertinya telah memaksakan otaknya untuk bekerja dengan keras. "T-shirt itu." Heechul sontak mengikuti arah tangan Donghae.

Seorang namja berambut blonde berdiri didepan pintu masuk dapur dengan cengiran lebar. Tangannya memegang sebuah kota berisi susu stawberry dan tubuhnya itu berbalut t-shirt kesayangan Heechul.

"Aku telah mencari itu selama berbulan-bulan." Udara panas telah memenuhi otaknya dan siap meledak.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya dan aku tidak tahu kalau ini t-shirtmu, hyung. Ya sudah ini aku kembalikan." Eunhyuk membuka t-shirt yang melekat dibadan perlahan lalu menghilang dengan kecepatan super tinggi, tak ingin menjadi sasaran amukan sang AB itu.

...

Heechul baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk ramen super besar. Didalamnya ada sebuah telur rebus yang sangat menggoda yang menjadi penarik lalat-lalat lapar disekitarnya. Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, bergerak perlahan mendekati Heechul yang sedang duduk di sofa didepan televisi.

Dengan gerakan cepat sekali, telur rebus nan menggoda itu kini telah berada ditangan Eunhyuk dan bergerak lurus menuju mulutnya. Hilang sudah telur rebus impian Heechul itu.

"Lee Hyukjaeeeeee."

...

"Aniya. Aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukannya. Aku menyerah." Heechul menyeret kakinya yang terasa sakit mendekati sebuah dinding yang sebenarnya berada jauh dari dirinya. "Aku mau istirahat dulu." Serunya.

"Hyung, kita sudah istirahat berkali-kali. Baru lima menit yang lalu, kita baru istirahat." Seru Donghae walaupun akhirnya dia juga duduk ditempatnya berdiri.

"Kakiku sakit. Kalian latihan saja tanpa diriku." Nada suaranya terdengar tinggi. Dia menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkan semua suara ocehan dari para member yang masih setia berdiri ditempat mereka masing-masing.

"Kau selalu saja seenaknya, hyung." Dia masih bisa mendengar suara Shindong.

"Kita istirahat dulu saja." Suara Eunhyuk memberhentikan semua ocehan member lainnya.

Suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekatinya, dia yakin Eunhyuk kini pasti tengah beranjak duduk disebelahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan Eunhyuk perlahan bergerak ke punggungnya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya perlahan seolah menenangkannya. Tepukkan itu seperti sebuah hujan di musim panas, sejuk dan menyamankan.

Semua kecanggungan yang selama ini mengkungkung mereka seolah hilang, seiringan dengan tepukan halus Eunhyuk di punggungnya.

...

Intimate Note, 2009

Leeteuk : Heechul dan Eunhyuk sebenarnya canggung antara satu sama lain. Heechul pernah menulis di homepage-nya bahwa dia paling canggung dengan Eunhyuk. Sebelumnya ketika masih trainee, Eunhyuk meminjam t-shirt Heechul. Dia tidak pernah mengembalikannya, dari sanalah hubungan mereka menjadi canggung.

Kyuhyun : Juga ketika diatas panggung, kami menggunakan grup outfit, bukan? Heechul hyung sedikit unik, sehingga dia suka memakai outfit yang beda dengan yang kami gunakan.

Kangin : Eunhyuk berkata kepada manajer, "aku tidak mengerti apa yang Heechul hyung gunakan, mengenakan itu dan tariannya tidak cocok". Jadi manajer berkata pada Heechul, "Heechul, ganti celanamu, Yah, Eunhyuk berkata bahwa tarian menjadi tidak seimbang ketika kau mengenakannya."

SS6 Encore, 2015

Heechul : Sebenarnya aku... aku tidak bisa menari tetapi ketika kakiku patah semuanya bertambah buruk. Eunhyuk selalu ada disana, mengusap punggungku dari belakang... Tak banyak yang terjadi saat aku pergi tetapi ketika mereka pergi, aku pasti sangat merindukan mereka.

...

Hallooo telah lama tak jumpa dan mengepost fanfiction disini. beberapa bulan ini dan beberapa bulan ke depan kayaknya bakal agak susah mengupdate cerita. Kebetulan saya sudah berada di semester-semester akhir di perkuliahan dan sekarang masih berada di tahap magang dan beberapa bulan kedepan bakal sibuk dengan tugas akhir.

Jadi terima kasih udah mau baca, review dan nungguin cerita ini. Saya akan menggumpulkan energi lebih untuk tetap mengupdate cerita ini. Btw maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu review kalian *love kecil* *love kecil*


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Super Junior Diaries**

 **By: Mojil ( )**

 **Genre: Drama and Family**

 **Cast: Member Of Super Junior**

 **Rating: Semua umur**

 **Warning: miss typos**

Hai, apakah kalian ELF?

Bukan...

Bukan si peri kecil secara harfiah tetapi ELF yang ku maksud adalah Ever Lasting Friend, si peri kecilnya Super Junior.

Jika iya, silahkan lanjutkan membaca

Jika tidak, kalian boleh tetap membaca

Nah, selamat datang di "Super Junior Diaries"

 _Kami tuliskan kisah sehari-hari kami untuk melukiskan kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi._

...

You Were Born To Be Loved

...

Semakin bertambah umurnya, pekerjaan yang dia hadapi kini bertambah banyak. Tak selaras memang dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sedikit saja akan goyah jika terlalu banyak yang menumpuk di pundaknya. Dia memilih menuju balkon dorm, mungkin sinar bulan dapat memberinya kekuatan untuk menjalankan aktivitas besok. Dia bergerak menuju sebuah kursi malas yang memang disediakan Eunhyuk untuk bermalas-malasan tentunya. Letak kursi malas itu tak terlalu jauh sehingga dia dapat dengan segera membaringkan tubuh rentanya ke dalam lingkupan kursi malas itu.

Dia menghela napasnya perlahan, matanya tertutup menikmati aliran liquid malam yang menenangkan itu. Dia sebenarnya ingin menjemput mimpi-mimpinya tetapi entah mengapa dia sama sekali tak bisa, seolah mimpi-mimpi itu jauh diatas dan tak bisa dicapai oleh kaki-kakinya yang pendek ini.

Sebuah benda yang memasuki telinganya membuat dia tersentak, kepalanya secara refleks menoleh ke samping, ke kursi malas kedua. Disana ada sesosok namja dengan senyum disertai dimple tengah duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan memakai earphone. Namja itu sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, tatapannya jauh ke atas menatap bintang-bintang.

"Tumben kau kesini, hyung. Kau tak ada jadwal besok." Katanya, tangannya juga secara refleks memegang earphone yang dimasukkan oleh namja yang dipanggil hyung olehnya itu.

"Ku dengar kau kelelahan akhir-akhir ini, Kyu-ah." Katanya, tangan kirinya sibuk bergerak di atas layar smartphone mencari lagu.

"Maklumlah, aku semakin _trend_ akhir-akhir ini." Kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada bangga yang sangat kuat yang dibalas dengan senyuman di wajah Siwon.

"Sifat percaya dirimu masih ada walaupun kau kelelahan." Katanya, telinga Kyuhyun mulai mendengar sebuah lagu dimainkan. Sebuah lagu yang khusus dipilihkan Siwon.

Spoiler:

Radio Star 2012

*ceritanya semua member yang datang milih lagu untuk Kyuhyun. Ketika giliran Siwon, dia milih lagu CCM 'You Were Born To Be Loved*

Siwon : Alasan mengapa aku memilih lagu ini, aku tidak tahu apakah aku dapat mengatakan ini di depan semua hyung tetapi selebriti adalah pekerjaan kesepian dan kadang-kadang berat. Kau merasakan apa yang tidak pernah dirasakan dan dijalani sendirian. Aku dengar Kyuhyun mudah capek akhir-akhir ini.

Eunhyuk : Istirahat *eunhyuk nyamber sampai buat yang lainnya ketawa*

Siwon : Kapanpun dia kelelahan, aku harap dia mendengarkan lagu seperti ini dan tahu betapa pentingnya dia.

Note Author:

Hallo, author kembali dari gua lol.

Kebetulan saya sudah memiliki waktu renggang yang lumayan banyak *liatin laporan magang dan skripsi yang belum disentuh*. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk menggelontorkan FF ini *ini apa?*. Sebenarnya ngeluarin FF spesial WonKyu ini saya punya alasan *digetok*

Jadi ceritanya saya ikut kontes FF WonKyu, nah saya mau minta tolong untuk semua WonKyu shipper untuk ngevote, ngeshare, nge-koment FF kontes saya ini. Saya nggak maksa kok, cuman nyuruh aja *author gila*

2016/03/31/ff-kontes-romeo-dan-juliet/

Yang udah baca, share, dan vote FF saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Dan teruntuk Readers yang masih setiap sama saya di FFN, sata ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya, kalian koment aja saya udah seneng banget dah, serasa dihujani mawar *lol*


End file.
